worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mnemosyne (The Mighty Grendel)
Main_Page > Vampire: The Requiem > Bloodlines > The Mnemosyne > The_Mighty_Grendel's Version "You never have to feel alone and isolated again... come with me, and you'll know love, peace, and unity. Seriatim!" '' For a Bloodline whose greatest power is memory, the Mnemosyne do not know how far back their lineage goes. The only one thing that is certain is that the Founder created the Bloodline, and its special Discipline Memoris, in an attempt to defeat the Fog of Eternity once and for all. The Founder, who was diablerized by The Corrigan, the Founder’s Child and the first convert into the Mnemosyne, feared the Fog of Eternity more than any other aspect of the Kindred Curse. He saw the continual pollution of Kindred memory as the ultimate crime committed against the species, a crime that made (in the Founder’s opinion) the prospect of living for all eternity pointless. The basis for the Mnemosyne and Memoris is the manipulation of Blood Ties in order to strengthen the Bloodline as a whole. The continual succession of Blood Ties amongst the Recallers is referred to as the Amnis Memoria, or “River of Memory.” The Recallers are a very close-nit group, their empathic connection to each other verging on that of a Hive Mind. Despite the potential for the Mnemosyne to be a gestalt, Kindred will be Kindred and, as the old saying goes, “familiarity breeds contempt.” While betrayal and backstabbing are even more of a way of life amongst the Recallers than most Kindred, a common threat to all Mnemosyne will cause them to unite in ways that most non-Recaller Kindred would find horrifying. As one part incestual family of vipers, and one part mini-Covenant, the Mnemosyne tend to hold the values of their Bloodline very close to heart. Most Recallers would never betray another Mnemosyne to an outsider, most preferring to keep important matters “in-house.” Also, the Mnemosyne tend to be ardently against Diablerie (an aspect of their nature, some say, thrust upon them by the last willful act of their Founder as The Corrigan consumed his soul). If a Recaller has been found guilty of Diablerie, the penalty is usually very, very harsh, but because most Mnemosyne won’t betray another to an outsider, the punished Recaller has the benefit of being able to maintain a normal Requiem outside the auspices of his Bloodline. '''Parent Clan:' Mekhet Nickname: Recallers Covenant: Most Mnemosyne are too busy with intra-Bloodline matters to take up a Covenant, so the vast majority of the Recallers are Unaligned. However, it isn’t strange to see the odd Mnemosyne tooling around with the Ordo Dracul. Those Ordo Dracul Recallers appreciate the Covenant for its ability to alter the Kindred Condition just enough to allow Recallers to remain out of Torpor for significantly longer amounts of time (and thus not have their memories ruined by the Fog of Eternity). Also, because lineage and tradition tend to be so very important to your typical Recaller, those who don’t join the Ordo Dracul find their way into the Invictus. Many Invictus elders are quite impressed by the Mnemosyne’s ability to list back their lineage all the way to the Bloodline’s Founder. The next Covenant with the highest concentration of Mnemosyne is the Lancea Sanctum. The Recallers tend to appreciate the Lancea Sanctum’s adherence to the Traditions and their staunch views on violators of said Traditions. Appearance: There is very little difference in the overall look between your average Mekhet and your average Mnemosyne. However, because the higher-level powers of Memoria require the inscription of the Notae, a rune-like cuneiform created by The Founder, your older Recallers seem to be covered in strange tattoos. If anything, the Mnemosyne make pains to fit in with normal Kindred Society, because one who does not stand out is less likely to be caught when Bloodline business must override Clan or Covenant rules or ideology. Those Recallers with an unfortunately large sense of irony tend to go for a “Mafioso” look. Haven: Most Recallers favor dark, quiet places where they can sit, meditate, and practice Memoris to their heart’s content. Abandoned sewer tunnels, forgotten condemned buildings, and (strangely enough) Recreational Vehicles are the Mnemosyne’s Havens of choice. There have been reports amongst several Kindred that a caravan of RVs currently criss-crossing the nation is actually an extended Coterie of Mnemosyne Nomads, off doing some incomprehensible business for the Bloodline. Background: Mnemosyne have a tendency to favor Childer who either have a working knowledge of memory and its manipulation (from Writers to Psychologists), or of individuals who have proven their loyalty to their family (from Mafioso to Housewives). Very few true “individuals” are Embraced into the Bloodline, because the solipsistic have an acute incapability of thinking about others, and such individuals “pollute the Amnis Memoria with their selfishness.” Character Creation: Any real character concept can exist as a Mnemosyne, as long as they fit the criteria of “memory oriented” and/or “family oriented.” Characters with Physical as their Primary Attributes tend to be overbearing “big brother” types, who protect their family for their own good. Characters with Social Attributes as Primary tend to be the Spokespeople of the Bloodline, extolling the virtues of being a Recaller to potential recruits and defending the stranger (or more illegal) actions of its members to outsiders. Primary Mental characters, which form the bulk of the Bloodline, are the fathers and mothers of the “family,” innovating new uses for Memoris and directing the Bloodline to new directions in hopes of expanding both their power and population. Bloodline Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Dominate, Memoris Weakness: While the Mnemosyne have managed to overcome the Curse of their parent Clan, they find themselves stricken with their own particular limitations. A Mnemosyne who commits Diablerie is in big trouble. All Recallers within the Diablerists new Blood Potency rating in miles feel the mental and emotional shockwaves of the act. All Mnemosyne who felt the shockwave and then subsequently run into the Diablerist automatically fail their Predator’s Taint check, and immediately frenzy against the Diablerist as if she had a lower Blood Potency rating. This state remains until the black veins in the character’s aura fade away. Also, it is nearly impossible for a Mnemosyne to betray another Mnemosyne to an outsider, regardless of that outsider’s rank or position. In order to allow someone not of the Bloodline to possess power or sway over another member of the Bloodline, the Mnemosyne must sacrifice a Permanent Willpower Point. Unless elder Recallers mandated such an action, the discovery of such an act is usually accompanied by a severe loss of Status within the Bloodline, followed by some rather severe punishments. Organization: Because the Kindred condition makes memory such a fragile thing, those Mnemosyne who manage to shrug off Torpor and stay conscious for centuries are usually offered the most veneration within the Bloodline. However, once they taste the Fog of Eternity, they are considered corrupted, and lose a good bit of renown. This leads to many Mnemosyne elders living lives as sedate as possible with somewhat large herds of severely Dominated progeny that exist as a readily available food source. Another way to gain Status within the Bloodline is to make some sort of innovation with the use of Memoris. The creation of useful Devotions and other arcane abilities with the Bloodline’s signature Discipline strengthens the Bloodline as a whole and ensures a more important place for the inventor in the Amnis Memoria. Concepts: Mafioso, Housewife, Religious Leader, Family Matriarch/Patriarch, Gang Member, Frat Brother/ Sorority Sister, Big Brother, Secret Society Member